Naruto the new boy
by NaRuTaRDrocKziTNiNJaStYLe
Summary: Typical SasuNaru highschool fic but BETTER! SAKURA bashing and much much more friends CHAP THREE UP! LONGER TOO. FINALLY! AN TO READ PLZZZ
1. In comes Naruto and Sasuke

Chapter One Naruto the New Kid

**Hey guys… just your friendly neighborhood Narutard **

**WARNING: Any story of mine you read will have Sakura bashing! Yaoi SasuNaru coming your way guys! Rated M…. if wanted I will write lemons…! **

**Tell me any other pairings you want after these Tema/Shika Ino/Sai Hina/Kiba Neji/Ten Tell me if Neji is more wanted with Gaara Kaka/Iru **

**Disclaimer: Of COURSE I own IT… Sarcasm**

'_Beep…beep…beep…' SLAM! _"Naruto get your ass up and ready for school NOW!! It's your first day!!" Hollered Kyuubi Naruto's brother from another mother (literal LOL)

Said boy groaned and rolled over tangled in sheets, then promptly fell right on his ass. "Goddamnit all!" Growled Naruto as he rubbed his soar little butt.

"Get up, I suggest you hurry, my boyfriends coming soon." Kyuubi snickered as he heard the running going on upstairs. (Who's his boyfriend…I wonder: P)

Naruto and Kyuubi have lived alone ever since their parents left them in a fatal fire incident when little. The closest thing they both ever had to a father figure is the old pervert Jaraiya (sp?) up stairs. Both have been hated since, so badly Naruto needed to be homed schooled most of his life. They both live together in this tiny little apartment that is plain and white. Just then Naruto shook his head and got rid of those thoughts. He sighs loudly, and walks to pick out clothes. Our blonde blue eyed friend searches through his drawers until he finds what he wants. A large baggy black tee-shirt that necks hangs a little low on him, because he's short. A dark orange loose long sleeved shirt for underneath, the sleeves almost covering his little hands. He pulls out dark blue jeans with chains on the belt buckles, and some old beat up converse.

Then Naruto lingers to his bathroom and brushes his teeth, and checks his hair _'Smells clean, and is really messy, ALRIGHT!' Naruto thinks blowing a kiss and spanking his ass at the mirror. _Yes, Naruto is a bisexual, so as one he does girly things…

"Naruto, he's in the driveway!" Yells Kyuubi from the other room. Naruto pales and goes wide eyed. The entire x-rated mental trauma coming back to him from last times adventure in dildos.

"Shit, not again," Naruto yells as he runs into the kitchen. He grabs a cup ramen, his skateboard, and leaves before they can get freaky. Kyuubi laughs from his bedroom and hears the doorbell. He licks his lips seductively and answers.

Meanwhile Naruto rides his skateboard down the block and hits into someone.

"Whoa sorry man," defends Naruto, hands held in front of him.

"Next time, watch where you go, you dobe." says the other boy as lifts himself off the ground. They stare at each other and both think:

_Damn he's sexy….!_

_**END CHAPTER **_

_**XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOO**_

_**Vote on other pairings please…!**_


	2. The dobe, bastard, dog, and pink bitch

**OMG! You Guys actually reviewed my story! I feel so special… anyway, thanks for reviews, and I will take the advice… Longer chapters… Now Neji/Gaara and no more bold print unless outside story…also, this chapter we find out who Kyuubi's Boyfriend is…WHOOO!!! Any flames will be used to make my pasta guys remember this…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter two: The Dobe, the bastard, the dog, and a pink haired bitch…**

_Pearly white skin, beautiful black orbs filled with a hint of amusement, a perfect sized nose, full, pale lips dusted pink, silky black and bluish hair. One word, Hot_… Thought Naruto as he continued to eye rape Sasuke. Sasuke doing the same.

_Nice tanned smooth skin, cute little whisker marks, big light blues eyes that gleam with mischief, soft, shiny blonde hair, a tiny nose, full rosy lips,, and chubby cheeks, the perfect uke. _**(Sorry, I couldn't resist) **_One word: __**MINE!**_ Thought Sasuke. Eventually, Naruto realized something…

"Hey, I'm not a dobe you TEME!" yelled out Naruto as he pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"Hn, your right, you're an urasuratonkachi too…" Declared Sasuke with poorly hidden mirth in his voice.

"Hey, you take that back you teme, or I will hurt you!" yelled out Naruto as he flailed his arms around like a retarded chicken. Sasuke just simply walked toward the school, with an amused smirk on his face.

"Teme, turn around NOW!" with this said Naruto took his cup ramen and chucked at Sasuke's hair. Sasuke moves his arm up to the back of his head and catches ramen, mission failed. He looks back at Naruto and throws the ramen in the street, only to be crushed by a sixteen-wheeler, which ironically is a ramen truck. (LOL) Sasuke then takes his leave and walks off to school. Naruto pales, his eyes widen, and his bottom lip trembles. _Thank god that Teme left already, I don't want him to see this._

"No, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! My RAMEN WHY!! WHY!! KAMI WHY!!" Naruto sobs out and crumples to his knees, distressed over the loss of his extra spicy miso ramen. Five minutes pass, Naruto gets back up off his knees, and sulks while riding his skateboard to hell. Not before saying a prayer for his dearly departed ramen, of course…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're a little late today, why are you Itachi?" Purrs out Kyuubi as Itachi wraps his arms around Kyuubi's waist.

"Hn, my otouto was sulking while staring at his fruit loops, when he left I ate the rest." Said Itachi, not noticing Kyuubi's sweatdrop.

"Oh, so you taste fruity today, you know how much I love sweets" Kyuubi huskily whispers and licks his lips. Itachi pulls up Kyuubi's face for a lip lock. He pushes past Kyuubi's lips and his tongue slowly taunts the others to come out and play. The other obeys and soon they both are making out slowly, hands running up and burning hot skin. Slowly, they break apart panting for two reasons, one being need of oxygen, and the other because of the huge bulges in their pants.

"(pant) Want to (pant) take this to the bedroom (pant, pant)" questioned Kyuubi with red cheeks and a boner, already knowing the answer. No, there never is a bedroom time Itachi just pounced on him. (A/N; sorry, Lemon next chapter my mom is still awake... O.o)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, this place is huge, I wonder what real classes are like." Naruto thought out loud to himself. He looked around at the school before him. "KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL" read the giant words engraved into the marble sign in front of him. The school itself is huge and has many students wandering the grassy front of it. The building looks very clean and is made of a pale red brick, with shiny windows and polished marble steps. Naruto starts looking around for people who have potential to become his friends. He looks around for a few minutes and pauses, and then grins widely. Under a tree not to far from where Naruto is, a boy with shaggy brown hair and a puppy is grinning crazily and waving him over (A/N: Guess who…). He runs over to the shaded area and sits down on his legs. The boy's puppy yips happily showing Naruto that he approves. The boys both simultaneously scratch the backs of their heads.

"Hey dude, I'm Inuzuka Kiba, I like pranks, skateboarding, steak, and music. This dog is my puppy Akamaru. Naruto looks over at Akamaru; he's a fluffy little dog with floppy ears and a human like grin.

"Ohayo, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm new here, I like ramen, pranks, skateboarding, and music. This is my skateboard." Naruto states happily.

"Wow, we have a lot in common, we'll be good friends. Would you like me to tell you ALL about Konoha High?" Kiba questions.

"Sure, it would be nice of you, thanks." Naruto finishes with a grin.

"Okay so this is how it goes down, over there are the popular kids, few are nice and the other are just asswipes." Naruto looks over to where Kibas finger is pointing. He spots a group of kids, all wearing very expensive clothing. First he sees a boy with long brown tied in a ponytail, a scowl on his face and the strangest, grayest eyes he's ever seen. Next to this boy is shy looking girl. Her midnight blue hair frames her blushing face and her fingers prod at each other. She also has the same eyes. Maybe there related? He moves on to the next face, and sees a girl with long pale blonde hair tied back in a high ponytail, and the palest blue shade of eyes he ever saw. He can hear her yelling at another girl. This one has odd pink hair, and a pair of sea green eyes. Just by her movements he could tell she thought who she was. EW. Next he saw two more girls, both with unusual hair. One with sandy blonde hair, the other with two high up buns. They seem like the tomboys of the group. Then, two odd looking boys as well. One with bright red hair, TOO much eyeliner applied, and the kanji for love written on the side of his forehead. His expression bored as he moves to sits in the gray eyed boys lap. Hm, they're together huh? Not a bad couple. Then he spots a boy who looks a lot like that sexy teme he saw. His skin almost computer paper color, dark black eyes, a small smile, and is that a drawing of a penis? Whoa, WEIRD. As Kiba explained the other groups Naruto listened, and the dog boy finished his explanation when the school bell rang. Naruto and Kiba picked up their book bags, and Kiba stuffed his dog into his baggy grey hoodie. (A/N: same pants and shoes as Naruto…see chapter one)

"Wow, they let you bring Akamaru into the school?" Naruto questioned. Kiba grinned and replied.

"Yep, after I got my mom to yell about it!" Kiba stated.

"Hey Kiba, am I in your classes?" Naruto asked worriedly. He just made a friend; he doesn't want to be separated. Kiba took Narutos schedule and his own In hand, and read each. He grinned again and showed Naruto who grinned back.

Konoha High School Class 913

Homeroom- Hatake Kakashi.

First- English Umino Iruka

Second- Chemistry Hebi Orochimaru

Third- Math Hatake Kakashi

Fourth- Gym Maito Gai

Fifth-LUNCH

Sixth- Social Studies Mitarashi Anko

Seventh- Art Sarutobi Asuma

Eighth- Free time

"YEAH, we got ALL the same CLASSES! WHOO!" Yelled Kiba and Naruto in unison as they high fived.

"Off to class we shall GO!" Yelled Naruto as he and Kiba walked to homeroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Kiba stood outside the homeroom before entering to see kids sitting on desks talking to each other, no sensei seen.

"Hey Kiba, where's sensei?" asked Naruto as they sat in the back seats. Kiba looked over from patting Akamaru and answered.

"Don't worry, he is ALWAYS late, and reads what we believe to be a porn book." Kiba stated scratching the back of his head.

"That's…strange, but I love weird things!" Naruto announced loudly. The pink haired girl looked over at him and looked down on him instantly.

"EW, can you shut up, you fucking loser!" Yelled out the pink haired rat as she flipped her hair. Kiba rolled his eyes and yelled at her.

"Sakura, can you SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Akamaru growled in agreement. Naruto thought for a second…_Sakura huh? Fitting in a way, but she is no fucking sweet, pink cherry blossom._ Said girl rolled her own eyes, turned around and watched as someone entered the classroom. She immediately jumped from her seat blushing and latched herself onto someone's arm.

"SASUKE-KUN!" She squealed out. Naruto looked over and saw it was the same teme from this morning. Suddenly, memories of his dearly departed ramen came to mind. He got up from his seat, and pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke for a second time.

"TEME!"

Hn. DOBE….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

END CHAPTER

WHOOP!! Second chapter up GUYS! I feel accomplished. Review please and I shall write more…. If you want that Lemon you must tell me!

VOCABULARY

Dobe- Dead last

Urasuratonkachi- Dumb ass

Teme- Bastard or a rude way to say "You"

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Sasukes Point of veiw!

**WHOOP…Time For a UPDATE!!!! 15 reviews I feel so loved…anyways yea sorry only limes for Kyuubi and Itachi, I lovers them both mucho but this is basically a Sasu/Naru NOT Ita/Kyu…I am mean ne? So…yea criticism accepted NO flames and you guys rock**

**WARNING: Sasuke and Itachi have funny minds and emotionless masks cuz' it's always damn funny. This Chapter will start off with Sasuke's POV starting like Naruto's. SAKURA BASHING and Lime ahead…. BEWARE MUHAHAHAHA!! **_**Coughs cough o.O OKAY!!! **_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3: A look through Sasukes POV……**

_POKE….POKE…POKE….POKE… __SLAP…. _Sasuke opens his eyes, only to look into a red pair filled with amusement. Coal and ruby initiate a stoic staring contest, until Coal blinks.

"Hn. I see you have awakened otouto, ah?" Says Itachi flatly

"Why do you feel the need to poke and slap me until I awaken aniki?" questions Sasuke as a frown makes itself present on his face.

"It was either that or to suffocate you with your pillow, you kept moaning out in your sleep little brother." Itachi draws out as he watches his brothers face tinge pink. Silence ensued for a few moments, before they both noticed it was 7:00 A.M.

Sasuke gets up off his back and twists around to work out any kinks and sore spots. By now, Itachi has already gone down stairs, so he thought. Sasuke stands straight up and begins to walk out of his room down to the bathroom. _'That's weird, I feel kind of stiff. _Shrugging it off, he languidly continues his 'trivial' adventure to the bathroom. Just as he reaches his pale hand out to the bathroom knob, his brother comes up behind him and speaks.

"By the way, otouto, nice morning wood, I remember you moaning in pain though, are you a sadist?" Itachi says. By now, Sasuke is sure his blush is worse than that quiet girl in his class could hope to have. (A/N: Guess who??) Then, Itachi did something so uncharacteristic for Uchihas; it made Sasukes whole body rack with shudders involuntarily. As Itachi continued the other direction to go downstairs, his laughter trailed its way with him loud and clear… Sasuke stood shock frozen in horror for a few moments, then snapped out of it and made a dookie in the bathroom. (A/N: Lmao, just playing.)

He then did what people do in a bathroom during morning hours, go pee, then take a shower. He stripped down until he was in his birthday suit. (A/N: a sight a lot of you wish to see, ne?) He made sure the bathroom door was securely locked in case his retarded (in his opinion) brother tried to open it. That wasn't the only reason though. You see my dear readers; Sasuke has a closet fear of R.H.A.S.G, which is short for Rapid Horny and Scary Girls phobia. He fears that one day, they'll find him and take turns brutally raping him. Sasuke shook his head; his imagination was starting to get out of hand, or was it? Again, he shakes his head, his glossy blue/black locks moving with it. Our favorite emo boy moved over the shower curtains and stepped in the shower. He then proceeded to reach for the cold water nozzle for the shower. A few minutes he found himself still standing there, freezing his ass off and a STILL pulsating erection, standing tall and proud to deal with. _Damn it! I guess I'll have to try something else. _

He changes the water temperature to hot, (cold was sure as hell not working!!) as he hisses in pleasure as the hot water hits his already burning appendage. Now, Sasukes not ignorant to masturbation, he never really had to perform the task before. He reaches down to it and grasps himself, then begins to slowly move his hand up and down. He bites his lip and his cheeks flush up a little as his stomach explodes with a pleasurable storm of fireworks. He begins to move his hand faster; he throws his head against the hot shower wall and moans through desperately clenched teeth. Sasuke starts panting as he swirls his finger around the big head of his penis. He feels more fireworks present in his stomach and pumps himself so fast it's almost abuse. He rolls his eyes into the back of his head and a moan sneaks out past his clenched teeth again and again. Then he shudders as cum flies out from his dick and he sees stars. He twitches as he rides through the rest of the orgasm, and watches the cum disappear in to the water. He sighs contently and continues through the rest of his shower. (which we will skip cuz' it's boring. XD)

Five minutes later he emerges from the shower and walks to his room, a towel around his waistline. He walks in and locks his door (for reasons we have been through before.) Sasuke continues to dry himself, and proceeds to walk over to his dresser. Emo boy opens it and picks out a black long sleeved shirt that says over his chest area 'I'm surrounded by dumb asses.' He picks out a loose fitting pair of jeans with ripped knees and a studded belt. A pair of black socks and dark blue converse high tops. His silky blue/black hair is in its usual sexy duck butt position. He strolls over to his huge mirror.

'_Hn, perfect.' He thinks coolly to himself. _(A/N: wow even in his own mind he says 'hn'…) _'Tralalala down the fucking stairs I go!' _Sasuke thinks to himself as he walks down the stairs. Duck butt walks into the kitchen to see his brother reading some manga about a guy with dog ears. (A/N: Sasunaru plushy to who can guess which manga it is. ) Emo kid takes the seat across from his aniki and sees there are already fruit loops in front of him. '_I wanted lucky charms because there magically delicious, shimatta. _He stops his cereal sulking to see his brother look up from his manga and wink at him. Sasuke tints pink again and sulks while glaring at his poor defenseless fruit loops. After a few minutes of glaring at them he gives up and trudges toward the front door, his brothers amused voice halts him though.

"Otouto Sasuke, I must request next time you play with yourself to moan a little quieter, you were quite vocal…." Sasuke face explodes red as he turns around and flips his brother off. He then picks up his backpack from the front door and slams the door shut very hard. Inner Itachi (A/N: imagine a chibi Itachi.) dances around in his mindscape screaming. _**'Hahahahahaha, I knew if I winked at him he wouldn't eat them.' Inner Itachi squealed. **_Weasel boy got up and took his brothers fruit loops and began to eat them. Yummy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke walked down the block, his hands in pockets and glaring face to the floor. Standard sulk walk. He began to hear screaming and looked up to see the local crazy rich guy screaming out "69 69" on his green front lawn. (A/N: Kakashi plushy to all who know what this means.) Sasuke shakes his head in pity and continues walking. Soon, he's a few blocks away and just as he lifts his head, BAM! Someone hits into him. A/N: not repeating this scene that would be pointless. Go back to chapters one and two if you want to re-read it again)

As Sasuke continues walking, he smirks as he hears someone screaming about ramen in the distance. He walks up to the schools front where most of the population of kids stayed before the school bell rang. Duck butt scanned the crowd and found his friends Neji, Gaara, and Kankuro. He was about to head that way when he saw neon pink hair and heard a horrendously familiar squeaky voice. His number one fan girl, Haruno Sakura. Sakura has been harassing him (sexually too sometimes) since sixth grade. They're in ninth now. Sasuke shudders; he still remembers the day she pressed her paper made boobs on him. Even if they were real, didn't matter. He was pissed, the WHOLE girl population (excluding Temari, Tenten, Ino (after a while) and Hinata were obsessed with him. COULD KNOW ONE NOTICE HE WAS GAY!!! God….Sasuke sighs and composes himself. Emo boy walks stealthily past his group of friends and into the school to get a coke. He buys it and goes into bathroom to drink it. The onyx eyed boy snapped it open and sighs when the cool liquid touches his dried lips and makes its way down his throat. When he's finally done drinking it, the school bell rings signaling it's time for homeroom. Sasuke throws out the empty soda can and leisurely strolls down the school hall. No need to rush after all, his teacher is always late and a pornographic reading freak.

As he reaches the classroom door, Duck butt hears a harpies shrieking. _'Oh Joy, Sakura didn't die yet!' Sasuke thinks miserably. _He visibly prepares his ears and body for squealing and fake boobs. Sasuke opens the door and walks in. Two steps later, Sakura is clinging to his arm like a thirsty leech. "SASUKE-KUUNNNN!!!!" He cringes and looks up when he hears a gasp. _"Oh my, who do we have here?" _Sasuke smirks as he sees the same cute blonde boy from before stand up and yell.

"TEME!" The boy flails his arms and points an accusing finger at him. Sasuke smirks and speaks.

"Hn. DOBE."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**OKAY ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE!!!! WHOOP! Oh yea, MY first LIME!!! Review please ….**

**JA ne!!!!**


	4. AN READ IT HAS PREVIEW TO STORY CHAP!

**Ohayo! To everyone who reads my story, I'm sorry to say updates won't be very quick… I have an expansive amount of school Work... BUT DEFINETLEY next update will be Saturday of this week don't worry! IT WILL BE A PISS YOUR PANTS CHAPTER OR A VOMIT MY SPINE OUT OF MY ASS EXPERIENCE LOL! And Karin IS INTRODUCED TO THE STORY YAYYY! Not many fanfics for AU with her as Sakura's other half… Anyway so yeah be free to give me ANY suggestions you want….Naruto is not as innocent as he is in Uke stories either he has an inner perv hehe… And Sasu-Chan? Hmmm, let's find out Saturday BWHAHAHAHA!**

**PREVEIW:**

"_Ano, Karin-Baka Sakura-Forehead….what in GODS NAME IS THAT dribbling down your legs?!….Ohhh, EW you guys Are nasty!" –Ino_

"_Away banshees or I shall kill you and eat you in my salad…." –Gaara_

"_BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA" –Sasuke_

"_sigh, I always said the boy was a FUCKING nut. Heh, Tsunade owes me fifty bucks." – Jaraiya _

"_NARUTO! WHAT WAS THAT NOISE!?" – Iruka_

"_I pooted, Iruka-sensei." - Naruto_

_"...OH, lay off the ramen." - Iruka_

_"NEVA!" - Naruto _


	5. An Apology To readers, I will edit ASAP

**WAHHH! Wow I feel like a dick…. I'm so sorry to people who actually read my crap but….I'M OUT OF IDEAS FOR THIS STORY!!!! I have ALL these EXCELLENT IDEAS FOR ONE-SHOTS….Would you Guys mind if I Did those for now I cant do an AU SasuNaru for some reason now…I'm an ass, FLAME me ALL you WANT, I would do the same. I'm so sorry I HATE when Authors do this, Now I find out I am one of hypocrisy….--_-- You can submit as many ideas as you want to help me…So please FLAME MEH BUT DON'T STAY MAD FORVEVER I broke my foot now and….I have a One-shot craving fever…. SO I will probably submit some of those soon….FORGIVE MEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITS NOT BEING DELETED BUT PROBABLY ON LONG-TERMED HOLD TILL' I GET SOME INSPIRATION… **

**--NarutardRockzITNiNjaStyLe— 8/13**

**////11/12/08**

**Hi, the last time I updated this story I just came out of Seventh Grade, I am now in ninth. Sorry if any of you were reading this and looked forward to an update. I am going to edit this story and make it longer eventually, but as of now I feel more inspired by Harry Potter fanfiction. Please give me time to Update this story, and until then check out my other Account: Loserfacewow. My Story is titled: Harry strikes back, for anyone who is interested. Otherwise I have some great stories listed in my Favorites on this account, feel free to look at it! Once again, I am sorry. **

**~Narutard. **


End file.
